


Crestbook

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Crestbook, Dick Pics, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Porn, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Texting, Underage Sex, cum, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "It is up to the Faculty of Garreg Mach to ensure that the hoe activity within the monastery walls stays at an absolute minimum. This is where new social service hitting all Fódlan devices that has just been developed called 'Crestbook' has put a damper on this plan; now the students can chat and hookup online! So, to monitor activity- but not dictating the students, Lady Rhea has allowed the students to access the site... as long as they agree to the Terms & Conditions. One of those being the everso secretive 'Article 69' written in really really really small text; which is known amongst the faculty as the 'Invasion of Privacy' clause. This in which permits faculty to access any and all chat logs made by Garreg Mach students! Hopefully the students actually read the small print before attempting to sext each other using the service...This is the story of Byleth- who was forced to monitor and report on such findings for Lady Rhea and others as the students of Garreg Mach social media it up on Crestbook!"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Black Eagles Students & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Black Eagles Students & My Unit | Byleth, Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Claude von Riegan/Original Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Rhea - Relationship, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Byleth's Crestbook Chat Log Guide

**Author's Note:**

> "At the Crestbook Company, we are constantly iterating, solving problems, and working together to connect people all over Fódlan through our apps and technologies! This is a free to use site, and with a simple email (provided to you by your academy) and password you can be right away chatting with your friends, setting up events, and more! Come log in!"  
> -Crestbook Marketing Slogan  
> *****  
> "... And you are sure we can use this site to make sure the monastery isn't filled with a bunch of horny students?" asked Lady Rhea.  
> "Y-Yes, from my reports sent to me by Hanneman and the CEO of this 'Crestbook', the implementation of Article 69 should work flawlessly to monitor the students from afar. Still, is this right?... Surely the kids should be able to express themselves as they grow into men and women" asked Seteth.  
> "We must do what we have to to ensure the hoe activity stays to a bear minimum" Lady Rhea however persists...  
> *****  
> "So, using this special phone I can monitor the chat logs of the students here on Crestbook?" asked Byleth.  
> "Precisely. I will leave it up to you. Any activity that is not Garreg Mach approved behavior you report to me. Understood?" asked Lady Rhea.  
> "Y-Yes!" Byleth responds...  
> *****
> 
> And thus, this started a story of our fair Byleth monitoring the chat logs of the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Goldin Deer heavily from a far; all without any of them knowing much of a word of it...
> 
> *****ADMIN PERMISSIONS****  
> Admins of Garreg Mach have access to all the chat logs of Crestbook users on Garreg Mach. All you need is access to the Admin login portal, a username and password, and bam! All documentations of chat logs are kept in the portal for other faculty to see; unless, you make a private folder...  
> As such, all Admins are aware of who accesses the Admin portal.
> 
> LIST OF ADMIN USERNAMES:  
> theashenone - Byleth
> 
> *****SERIES SPECIFICATIONS*****  
> -Titles and Summaries will set up the premise of the chat logs you see. The idea is that you are looking at an actual report being made, as well as commentary. Hopefully it's not too confusing  
> -The story is told in a NON-CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER (and yes there is a story lol. Loose, but there is one). The order that I upload them I try to be meticulous about, but bear with me lol.   
> -Characters and Tags represent all the various things that the story will embody. Will be subject to change.  
> -The Chapters don't need to be connected, but some will follow mini plot lines.  
> -I will leave clues in the chapters to other information that I am not detailing obviously, so be on the look out.   
> -The story will mostly be in Pre-Timeskip, and have little to no spoiler content. However, it is VERY NSFW. Many of the story's content is inspired by real-life conversations I have had.  
> -The story will also be dated and timed as accurately as I can as the chat logs will follow a loose- but scattered- timeline. Will start in Year 1180 of the Calendar. Will attempt to align chapters in the months that they happen.  
> -The story does not have to tie into any other story in this series, nor match up with events that happened in the actual game.  
> -NO SET SCHEDULE ON UPLOADS
> 
> Thank you for reading - @Sonicravenx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lady Rhea has assigned Byleth with the liberty of overseeing the student's chat logs! What a position to be put in; to have so much secret power! However, monitoring dozens of students chat logs can be pretty complex. As such, Byleth has made their own list of the chats they have sifted through thus far!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This serves as a CONSTANTLY UPDATING LIST of all the logs Byleth has collected off Crestbook. -@Sonicravenx

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"Okay, Byleth.... Time to review the reports. I need to decide jsut what am I going to Lady Rhea. Let me go over my notes and see just what I should do..." Byleth said to themselves. They then flip through the pages of their compiled report... 

* * *

1180

[Horsebow Moon]

9/5:

  * **Sylvain's Disdain** [Chapter 3]  
  




9/10:

  * **Anonymously Sexting Claude** [Chapter 8]  
  




9/15:

  * **Anonymously Sexting Claude, Act 2** [Chapter 9]



  
  
[Wyvern Moon]  
  
  


10/4:

  * **Caspar's Home Troubles** [Chapter 2]



[Red Wolf Moon]  
  
  


11/1:

  * **No Red Wolf Wanking** [Chapter 5]



11/5:

  * **Ashe and Sylvain's Sexual Arrangement** [Chapter 7]



11/9:

  * **Linhardt; Turning The Straight Sylvain Questionable?** [Chapter 4]



11/14:

  * **Linhardt; Turning The Straight Sylvain Questionable? Act 2** [Chapter 6]




	2. Caspar's Home Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caspar, after a huge argument with his father, goes to seek assistance from Lindhardt. Little did he know that their conversation would turn into a sexting roleplay moment..."

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"Time to review the last report that I did today. Thankfully, I only have one log for today. I need to decide if I am going to report this to Lady Rhea or not. Let me go over my notes and see if it's still worth even bring to Lady Rhea's attention..." Byleth said to themselves. They then flip through the pages of the report that they made today and start to re-read it...

* * *

Group Info: Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring

Byleth's Notes: _Caspar took a few days off school to go back home for a personal family issue. He has since been gone for a few days. Caspar and Linhardt are not high on my radar to look out for, but this is the conversation I managed to find one morning that might be something I should bring up to Lady Rhea... [10/4: 9PM]_

**[4th of Wyvern Moon: 11:54 AM]**

**Caspar** : heyya

do u have a spare horse  
  


 **Linhardt** : Hi. No I don’t lol. A weird thing to ask me outa no where. But why  
  


 **Caspar** : need to get out of my house bad...  
  


 **Linhardt** : Oh? What’s wrong?  
  


 **Caspar** : just toxic in my house this morning  
  


 **Linhardt** : Awe... You took a trip back to Bergliez, right?? Things... Not well with the parents?  
  


 **Caspar** : ...

Ye

  
 **Linhardt** : Oh... Well, I'm still at the monastery. You... Are not that far from here if you are in Bergliez. Come back? We can hang out.

**Caspar** : As if my bastard of an old man would let me just fucking leave!

**Linhardt** : Hm... Well, I am sorry I don't have an immediate solution... If you could leave your house, u wanted to hang with me?

**Caspar** : Yee

I love hangin with ya!

**Linhardt** : Maybe I can swoop you away 

**Caspar** : 🤣🤣  
U funny  
I dare u

  
 **Linhardt** : Well, if u did come here. How long could u stay?

**Caspar** : Idk. 

**Linhardt** : Well... It would be alooooot of work, but what if I borrowed a horse from the stables and came to get you?

**Caspar** : You would do that? It would be a miracle you could actually pull that off lol

**Linhardt** : I am just trying to help. Me, Linhardt, _trying_ to do something period is already a miracle on its own

**Caspar** : Good point  
Um...  
Well, I would have to be home by 4. Old man is having a meeting, and I have to attend.

**Linhardt** : Okay. I think this Crestbook thing can sustain connection out in the fields. I can see what I can do, and text you when or if I can?

**Caspar** : kay  
  


[ **4th of Wyvern Moon:** **12:34 PM** ]

**Caspar** : Urrrrrgh

We just got into another argument.   
How the FUCK was I suppose to know the extra Meat Teppanyaki in the kitchen was his?!

**Linhardt** : Wow. Sounds like an ordeal. I just got dressed. I was about to step outside to see if I can borrow a horse. You okay?

**Caspar** : No  
I'm stressed  
very  
And I'm trapped in this fucking house with them  
Urrrgh

**Linhardt** : I'm sorry...

I’m sure, if I came, I could think of something we can do that can take the edge off a bit...

**Caspar** : Linhardt?

wym

me n my dad have been talking through stuff

but we do need to chill 

talk videogames and shit. Or have ur tea or whatever

What edge?

**Linhardt** : Relieve some stress. You... Remember that one time?

**Caspar** : What? What one time?

You mean when I locked myself out my dorm and you let me sleep with you? That _did_ help me calm down- I thought I had to sleep outside! But, I dunno if that'll help here...

**Linhardt** : No... But, it _did_ happen a week after that

**Caspar** : Ohhhh, so when we played catcch together outside! Yeah that totally did relieve my stress!

catch*

**Linhardt** : Not that either. But, later that _same_ day...

I feel like you are doing this on purpose...

**Caspar** : What? The only other thing that happened that day was-...

...

Oh...

😳

**Linhardt** : Yeah...

**Caspar** : 😳

You... Wanna do that?...

**Linhardt** : I mean, it might help your situation...

**Caspar** : yeee

...

tbh I was day dreaming about you giving me head again

XD

**Linhardt** : Really? Lol

**Caspar** : heck yeeeee

Shit was amazing!

I didn't wanna just like come out and say we could do that. not really a sexual person...

That was one of the first times someone has ever _done_ that to me... I told you that, right?

**Linhardt** : Yes. I'm glad I made a good first impression. Want seconds?

**Caspar** : yeeeee

**Linhardt** : Oh really? That’s always nice when u are just lying down and thinking of a nice moist mouth that so eagerly wants to push out ever ounce of cum in tour body. We’re u thinking about getting sucked slowly at first, or fast, wet, and sloppy?

**Caspar** : 😳

Linhardt lol

U nasty

...

slow at first. I'm sensitive

**Linhardt** : I will. I bet it was nice to imagine your cock waking up and getting harder and harder as u felt my moist tongue licking up and down your shaft

**Caspar** : Mmm

**Linhardt** : Stare u passionately in your eyes watching your face in ecstasy. And feeling the gentle kiss on the tip of your throbbing cock with their juicy thick lips

**Caspar** : Mmmmmm

ye

**Linhardt** : Did you ever daydream about yourself feeling a warm mouth slide your cock down their throat. And when they fit your whole cock into their mouth u hold their head down and start throat fucking them?

**Caspar** : I haven't been able to do that with someone

**Linhardt** : Well one day hopefully u can make that dream a reality then u would know just how nice it is to grab ahold of my head as u thrust your cock inside my desperate little mouth. Wanting to suck every drip out of you. Doesn’t that sound nice

**Caspar** : Im gonna have to move into another room omg

😳😳😳😳😳

it really does

mmm

ass is so nice too

**Linhardt** : You been thinking of fucking some ass?

**Caspar** : ye

Haven't had sex that many times.

like, with pussy

Even fewer with ass

Want to do that more sometime in the future. 

**Linhardt** : So you have before

**Caspar** : ye

**Linhardt** : Hmm

Then after I come up for air after edging you and filling my mouth with pre-cum I want you to turn me over. Put me in your favorite position. And fuck me.

**Caspar** : beg 4 it

**Linhardt** : 😳

lol looks who is being nasty now

**Caspar** : i'm getting alittle horny

sorry lol

**Linhardt** : Don't apologize. I love it

I'll get on my knees, put my ass in the air, and arch my back so you have a perfect view of my pink little hole.

"please fuck me!" I scream

**Caspar** : goodness me

mmmm

roleplaying now?

**Linhardt** : lol

**Caspar** : I'll tease. Start saying "U want my cock in your tight ass?"

**Linhardt** : I want you to spank your cock on my asscheeks as you tease me

**Caspar** : Mmmm

yes

you're so good at that

**Linhardt** : You start to jerk your cock and spank it on their cheeks and u get hard watching their ass jiggle. And they moan “Please daddy don’t tease me. Put it in”

**Caspar** : I like sir

**Linhardt** : Sir?

**Caspar** : Sir.

"Yes, Sir Caspar! I want you to fuck me so bad!"

Somethin like that

**Linhardt** : Then u have to spank me and demand that I call u sir. And as I rub my ass hole up against your cock they tell u “Yes Sir”.

**Caspar** : Mmmm

yes

What else would I do

tell me

**Linhardt** : You then start to lube them up as u massage it deep into their ass and as your finger slides inside you feel just how tight and warm their insides are. And it makes u want to make your cock at hole inside their ass. As they feel your fingers touch inside them in every right way they can’t help but moan and grip the bed. 

“It feels so good, Caspar. Please make it feel better and fuck me” they say. But u want your hands to play around with all that ass more so u spank them. And then u say “Tell me how bad u want this cock up your stomach”

U spank them again and as their booty jiggles u heard them muster “I want is so bad sir. Please, I only want your cock inside me. I want u to make this ass yours”. 

What would u do after that to let them know that u can make that ass yours?

**Caspar** : grab em by the throat and kiss behind the ear, as I slide my cock into their ass

Mmm. They won’t have anywhere to run as tour thrust your cock deep into their ass. U start to hear them moan in rhythm to you fucking them. And as you start to breath hard into their ear you so if u like it and they tell u “please go deeper sir”

mmmmm

I'd give it all to them

slow and then fast

**Linhardt** : They are going to love the sound of tour cum filled balls smacking against their big ass. U then start to bear hug them from behind as if u are hugging them while u also thrust your cock deep into their ass hitting their g spot just right driving them insane. 

But then they tell u “Caspar, please spank me” what r u going to do?

**Caspar** : what else!

lean back and spank them

**Linhardt** : Ur gonna love watching their ass ripple as u continue to fuck them.

**Caspar** : mmmm

yeeee

**Linhardt** : At some points u slide it out and start to inch it slowly back in trashing them. They won’t be able to take it if u start to thrust your dick deep inside then quickly take it out. They become irritable with pleasure. You know that they can’t take it. But u then kiss the back of their neck and tell them “Relax baby I’m gonna give it all to you”

**Caspar** : mmmmmmm

**Linhardt** : It’s gonna feel so good when u let your whole cock insert itself deep into their ass. They start to squint their asshole making it feel even tighter and as the pre cum start to spew out your tip u start to grunt in the back of my neck. All u hear is a thick ass clapping against your juicy cock and the words “Fuck me hard, Caspar. Please Sir- give me your cum!”

**Caspar** : God u make it hard to not go masturbate

**Linhardt** : ooo

Caspar with a budging boner. Must be a sight

Why not?

**Caspar** : There is a maid in the room I tried to move to

Not alone

Plus, waiting for your mouth to be on my cock to do it all for me

**Linhardt** : U can cum more than once, can you? That sensation to want to cum is exactly what u would feel as your cock is deep inside. Imagine that You grab their head and thrust it into the pillow to shut them up and u start to go more rapid. And all u hear is the muffled cries of their moaning as they completely succumb to the good pleasure that u are giving them. They want your cock so badly. They want every drop of cum to be theirs. They arch their back raising their ass more as you grab ahold of their ass cheeks and get a good grip as u fuck them harder.

Imagine shooting they load all over their ass. And their face

**Caspar** : I'd want to give it all to them

I love to give creampies

mmmmmm

**Linhardt** : Then imagine ur hands buried into their ass as your cock makes love to their insides an your cum building up with no worries of where your cum is going. I want u to grab ahold of them and never let go as u make their body take more of your cock inside. U start to feel your climax coming closer and closer

**Caspar** : mmmm

your ass

**Linhardt** : What would u wanna do next if u felt like u were about to cum from fucking my ass?

**Caspar** : I'd tell you I was gonna cum while pounding as deep and hard as I could get grunting

Mmm and your ass perked up ready to take all the cum u can. Moaning my name over and over. “Sir, you are fucking me so fucking good” I make you say.

**Linhardt** : What would u do next?

Cause I would love for u to hold me tight as u grunt that u were about to cum and I want to u tell me “you want me to cum inside you?” I want to feel your throbbing cock fuck my insides as I squeeze and make it as tight as u need to cum

[ **sends photo** ]

If u were about to cum with and u saw this angle. What would u wanna do?

**Caspar** : Mmmmmm

cummmmm

deep in that tight ass of yours

god those pink underwear. They look good on your ass

but

it would be in the way

lol

**Linhardt** : Yes defiently

If I kneeled over the bed in that would u take it off for me?

I might need your help to take it off with your nice tender hands as u start to tease my ass

**Caspar** : mmmmmm

with pleasure

**Linhardt** : I would be so turned on if u started to massage my ass with your hands as u star deep into my nice tasty asshole. Because once I take my underwear off everything I have is yours and I want u to show me just how much u want it. 

By using every finger to please me. And your tongue to make me wet and horny. and your beautiful cock to make love to me and show me how much u want to release your cum in me as if u were marking your territory

Could u do that for me sir?

**Caspar** : mmmhmmmm

Mmmmm

**Linhardt** : I will make ensure my mouth sucks till u nut so good u spasm and when u come down from your high I’ll be there to cuddle you. Talk. U till u tell me you need my ass for round 2.

**Caspar** : daaammn

**Linhardt** : Would u like someone to treat u that way, sir?

**Caspar** : mmmhmmmm

**Linhardt** : Then I want u to repay me by teasing me and opening your body to me and allowing every drop of cum to be released on my body. I want it all whenever u need it. I’ll make sure u satisfy u sexually physically emotionally. Give u head after listening to your stressful day sir. 

How will u show me how much u want my ass? How are u going to treat my ass ?

**Caspar** : u will feel me. I am very compassionate

I have never experienced intimacy that way

**Linhardt** : As soon as u told me your were not feeling well all I wanted to do was have u hear with me. So u can tell me what’s on your mind and u can forget about. It for a bit. And we can have fun. And as u feel my gentle hands on your body u will realize that you have nothing to worry about when u are around me and that for a brief moment all your worries will go away.

I was ready to let you release all your anger in my ass as you pound away everything that was bothering u. I still want u to fuck me until all your stress is away. Then all that is left is love. And then when u thrust inside me passionately with no stress u will start to feel the connection between us. And with us physically connected your cock deep inside me you will feel hopefully at ease and home

I want to have you experience that

ill warm your dick up once more slowly giving u deepthroated as u briefly raise my face to kiss on me. And when u shove my face downwards I want my tongue to wrap around your Cock and massage it passionately. All you will hear is me making love to tour cock as your tip gets sucked and tour balls massaged

**Caspar** : fuuuuuck

Get over here fucking NOW Linhardt!

The hell is going on with those horses? 

I can't help but get hard at the thought of it all

hard to not touch myself

**Linhardt** : Lol

I got side tracked

I am going now. I will text you the update

Stay hard for me

**Caspar** : mmmm

I will try

[ **4th of Wyvern Moon:** **1:38 PM** ]

[ **Linhardt: Active 30m ago** ]

**Caspar** : Linhardt, u there?

Tried to stay hard, but it was kinda hard to for all this time

You get a horse?

[ **4th of Wyvern Moon: 2** **:03 PM** ]

**[Linhardt: Active 1h ago]**

**Caspar** : Linhardt????

[ **Log end** ]

* * *

* * *

Group Info: Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring

Byleth's Notes: _After reviewing the chat log, I decided that I was not going to act upon the subject matter in terms of immediately telling Lady Rhea. But, what I did do is thwart their meeting if I knew why Linhardt was requesting to go to Adrestia all of the sudden. Was it really my business if they were doing 'hoe activity' outside Monastery walls? I am not sure. But, I am sure if Lady Rhea found out I knew of this and did not stop it I would get an earful. So, I had all the horses put away so that Linhardt could not go anywhere. If Lady Rhea happens to find my discarded notes on this day, I apologize and please forgive me._ _The following chat log was from the events afterwards that I documented. [10/4: 9:30PM]_

[ **4th of Wyvern Moon: 4PM** ]

**Linhardt** : Caspar!

You there?

I am SO sorry!

**Caspar** : I am about to go into the meeting

Sorry I don't have much time to talk

But what happened? You got me all riled up and then poof- vanished!

**Linhardt** : I am sorry! I went to go to the horses to try and borrow one but for some reason they all were put away! I could not borrow a single damn horse at the monastery! 

**Caspar** : Okay... And it took you two hours to text me that... Why?

**Linhardt** : Well I thought I would have reception out in the fields but I didn't. 

And, then I lost my phone!

Just my luck.

I just found it and texted you

Well, The Professor did...

Byleth's Notes: _I stole the device so he could not come up with something else quick. I then felt bad for stealing a student's device, so I handed it back to him and acted like I found it hours later. [10/4: 9:30PM]_

**Caspar** : That's great.

Well we can another time?

I gotta go, sorry

**Linhardt** : We can! And you are find I am the sorry one.

Have a nice day, Caspar!

[ **Casper Is Offline** ]

[ **Log End** ]

* * *


	3. Sylvain's Disdain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An accidental dick pic gives sparks a conversation that unknowingly gives Byleth a lead..."

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"I was not expecting to have a lead so quickly! These students really about to put me threw it..." said Byleth as they just get don't adding their notes to their newest report to submit onto the portal, "Hm... Sylvain is definitely going to have to be someone that I monitor heavily in the future. And... A friend of Dorothea's? Guess I should search for mutual friends of both..." they continue.

* * *

Group Info: Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius

Byleth's Notes **:** _Naturally, knowing Sylvain's personality, he was someone that was going to automatically be high on my list to watch out for. When going through Sylvain’s chat logs however, it has grown to be extremely difficult to comb through them to find anything worth reporting. That is simply due to Sylvain having a chat log with EVERY girl at Garreg Mach… However, where I started to find the biggest lead to point me in the right direction ironically was a chat log of him and Felix, a man, where Sylvain sent him a dick pic. This happened exactly one month ago; the day after Garreg Mach got Crestbook access.._ _[10/5: 7AM]_

**[5th of Horsebow Moon: 2:39 AM]**

  
  


**Sylvain** : [ **sends photo]**

  
**Felix** : W-What?! 

WTF…

**Sylvain** : Woah! Oops lol

That was not meant for you…

**Felix** : Oh my, if you can’t even sext right then you need to stop entirely and get off this stupid app. I don’t want to see stuff like that, Sylvain.  
… And why is it so veiny?

**Sylvain** : Sorry! I meant to send it to this girl that I am trying to smash tonight. After messaging almost every girl at Garreg Mach I might have someone that is down~

**Felix** : Ugh… I would rather not hear about your sex plans…

I am going to have to Bolganone that image of your penis out of my mind…

I told you that I only want these chats to be about when you plan to spar with me. Don’t message me for anything else!

**Sylvain** : I’m not good at using this device. It was for a girl obviously

I would not send a dick pic to a guy

Well, unless I wanted your opinion on it

**Felix** : What?!

**Sylvain** : Lighten up! We have known each other for years. 

I’m sure you have seen it before in the showers

**Felix** : By accident! Not you putting it right in my face!

Ugh, forget it! 

**Sylvain** : Don’t tell anyone I sent that, please?

**Felix** : I would NEVER tell anyone that you sent me that, please rest assured

**Sylvain** : Cool 😎

**Felix** : You are too casual with this shit.

You are an idiot

...

Is it someone that I know?

**Sylvain** : The girl? Dunno. If I can figure out how to save photos on this thing I might show you

She’s hot  
Then again, I think all girls are hot!

She’s a friend of Dorothea’s

**Felix** : You didn’t message Dorothea, did you?...

Don’t make this awkward at the House

**Sylvain** : Nope! I told myself that my sexcapades would _attempt_ to leave our group of friends outta it

For now at least

**Felix** : Ugh…

You know, I am amazed that you are even using this chat thing

Thought you resented it due to its name

**Sylvain** : I do

What kinda stupid name is Crestbook!?

Not everyone has Crests!

Or wants them for that matter

**Felix** : And yet despite all that you are using it. You don’t have to

**Sylvain** : Yeah, but then I realized that every girl in the monastery had an account already

They are all talking about it and are on it

All girls are just a finger tap away! 

Made my swooning a hell of a lot easier

**Felix** : Despicable…

**Sylvain** : And now I was able to catch this girl who I just had not had the time to approach due to our class schedules. I think she’s in the Black eagles or somethin’

I’m tryna get a pussy pic outta her 😍

**Felix** : I don’t care

I am trying to sleep

Leave me alone

And if you bring her to your dorm please be quiet…

**Sylvain** : 😂😂😂

I’ll try

If you hear a girl moaning in complete ecstasy and pleasure just know that it isn’t some wild banshee outside

It’s ‘ol Sylvain girl giving her that monster

You seen it; Imma do damage!

Look at that curve

**Felix** : OKAY

Conversation is over.

[ **Felix Is Offline** ]

**Sylvain** : No! Lol

Come back

Oh well

  
[ **Log End** ]

* * *


	4. Linhardt; Turning The Straight Sylvain Questionable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Linhardt attempts to convince Sylvain, who has had no luck getting a woman to fuck him, to let him give him a nut

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"This month has seen a true spike in activity on Crestbook... I have to start diligently paying attention to the logs..." Byleth says to themselves as they just finish up on another report for Lady Rhea.

* * *

Group Info: Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring

Byleth's Notes **:** _It seems that Linhardt's attempts to do 'hoe activity' did not just stop with Caspar; not long after stopping him from going to Caspar's he has since attempted to have a get together with Sylvain. The crazy thing is, I thought Sylvain was straight..._ _[11/10: 7AM]_

**[9th of Red Wolf: 8:46 PM]**

**Linhardt** : Hey

**Sylvain** : Wassuh?

**Linhardt** : Nothin but the sky today lol. How r u

**Sylvain** : Drowning in work

**Linhardt** : Oh really? Well I guess a bright side is having work to do; I however would rather be drowing in a pillow. Hopefully ur not overwhelmed or stressed

 **Sylvain** : Meh, I don't really get overwhelmed

**Linhardt** : That’s good. What are you even doing? Classes are over for the day

**Sylvain** : I have had to supervise over some newly recruited Blue Lions and there spear training as per ordered by the Professors.  
Apparently they decided to admit some into campus who suck at weaponry! And worst of all- I was elected to train them because I am so good!

 **Linhardt** : Hm, I see. I guess this is when being talented has it's downsides. But I can see how you would have a lot of work to do

 **Sylvain** : Yeah, I suppose. I am on a break at the moment. Apparently they want me to keep going at it for a bit more.

**Linhardt** : Well, hopefully everything’s been ok with u during this time

**Sylvain** : Yeah it's boring

 **Linhardt** : Yea haha. There is already not much to do on campus anyways; I guess that's the most fun you can really get now. Gets me antsy sometimes lol. 

What have u been usually doing for fun?

**Sylvain** : babewatch

 **Linhardt** : What?

**Sylvain** : Like I sit outside and watch pretty girls. Try and talk to them. hehe, does not always go as planned- but that's what I usually do for fun.

Recently, I have been playing apps on this phone. It's kinda cool!

**Linhardt** : Ah. Well, I was gonna say- if you need ideas and were getting off soon we could have some fun

**Sylvain** : Hm? Sure, but what do you have in mind?

 **Linhardt** : What would u wanna do right now if I could?

**Sylvain** : Explicit content with a woman, but past that. Idk lol.

 **Linhardt** : Lol. Well the night is still young for u, why not go do that?

**Sylvain** : Would if I could man, woman here are not easy talkers. 

**Linhardt** : Interesting. Lol I would assume u would have people to hit for hookups

Though I can understand it being hard to find that

Well hey, if there isn’t any women to maybe I could help with that. Lol

**Sylvain** : I know where you are getting at. Unfortunately, I don't have hook ups- and I'm not bi

 **Linhardt** : I see . Well hey I’m not saying you’re anything. Tho, u wouldn’t be the first straight guy to just want a good time .

that’s just another option for u I guess haha.

Some agree cause I guess the ‘ explicit content’ I could give is really good, so I’m always able to help with that lol

**Sylvain** : Each to their own

**Linhardt** : Has it been awhile since any ‘explicit content’ with a woman?

**Sylvain** : Tbh, it's been months...

 **Linhardt** : Oh wow. Have u been backed up ever since then?

**Sylvain** : Backed up?

 **Linhardt** : Lol metaphors. Like when’s the last time the dam was broke. Or the gutter was cleaned. ****

Was the last time u cam?

**Sylvain** : Oh lmao. Then yeah

 **Linhardt** : ol. Does it take u a lot to cum?

**Sylvain** : Idk depends the situation

 **Linhardt:** True or technique lol. Have u ever cam from just getting sucked before?

If not, if u probably had someone do it just how u need it u prolly could lol

**Sylvain** : Nope I have not

 **Linhardt:** Wait, so u have cam from head before? Lol

**Sylvain** : Nope

 **Linhardt:** Oh wow. Well I like to think that oral is a very essential part of foreplay. Especially if u want the other person to really feel good lol. ****

How do u like it when women suck you?

**Sylvain** : I don't know they do them

 **Linhardt:** Lol well if that’s what they do that’s probably why u have never cam from getting sucked. I’m sure there are certain motions that make u feel like ur close. It’s similar with sex.

Like r u like a slow fucker or like rough sex

**Sylvain** : Man, Everything lol

 **Linhardt:** Lol, well u sound like an easy please. It could depend what makes u cum. 

**Linhardt:** If a girl was sucking u and u had a choose, would u rather them suck around your tip sloppy, or deepthroat u? What u think would feel better?

**Sylvain** : A mix

 **Linhardt:** Oh so like if the girl was starting off slow and sucking around your tip and then went down to deepthroat u trying not to gag and then coming up for air as they start to suck your tip some more something like that if a girl did would probably make u cum?

**Sylvain** : They have done that and all that happens is they gag

 **Linhardt** : Oh? Lol. That just means that you have a lot to work with. Which means it needs to be properly attended to.

I mean if a girl could suck u and suppress their gag reflex they probably could manage to deepthroat u enough that it would feel good

**Sylvain** : Well... Two have been able

 **Linhardt** : Nice. But I think just being able to do that doesn’t mean u are getting the best head u could have .

Having the girl Suck around your cock and jerk it and when u want them to go down just putting your hand on the back of their head and guiding them to suck u just how u want

Maybe even get them to throat fuck u lol

**Sylvain** : I did not know you were like this, Linhardt lol. You kinda are a freak lol

**Linhardt** : Would u say u are a freak? Lol

**Sylvain** : Most certainly yes lol. Give me the 'Garreg Mach Freak Award' please lol.

 **Linhardt** : Lol I guess maybe u need a girl that is sucking u with the intention of making u cum in their mouth.

**Sylvain** : Maybe. I need something lol

**Linhardt** : Do u like your balls licked while u get sucked

**Sylvain** : Depends how they do it. It's like a woman's orgasm when it goes it goes.

 **Linhardt** : True. Tho when u understand how to make it come u can have a bit more control of when. Tease them make them wait or go full force.

So the girl could massage your balls with their tongue jerking u and then go back to sucking u. And get quicker as they feel u start to get closer to your climax. U can even tell them ‘faster’ or ‘harder’ in the moment. And when they got it just right u can just hold their head in place as u thrust in their mouth.

If a girl did that to you would u like that

**Sylvain** : I've tried, they can't long enough, they start to hurt from gagging and shit

**Linhardt** : Well u also need to know what they can take. Relax their throat around your cock as they learn to shove more of you inside. Knowing where to thrust so when u push yourself into them it fits just right.

Like finding a rhythm where you thrust in their mouth as they deepthroat your cock and jerk you so you feel every part of their tongue and before long u will find that spot and u just have to tell then ‘just like that’ and then they will now exactly how to suck u. And if they want you to cum that badly they will keep the rhythm as long as u need to be in so much extract that u feel like cumming down their throat

**Sylvain** : They just get fatigued. No woman has been able to step up to the plate and get the home run- you know?

 **Linhardt** : Well then u might need someone that wants to step up and do it just how u need to get off just how u need to. Sounds like many experiences not being totally satisfied

**Sylvain** : For the most part you could say that

 **Linhardt** : Is there something u wanted a girl to do to you that u haven’t been able to do yet?

**Sylvain** : No I tried just about it all

 **Linhardt** : Really? U fucked a girl in the ass before?

**Sylvain** : Mother nature's natural birth control baby lol. Had to do that on some sneaky nights out on the field with some of the babes

 **Linhardt** : Lmao. True. And depends on the person it can be fairly versatile. Can be really tight, wet, even clench around the dick while u are fucking away inside.

 **Sylvain** : Yeah. And I've dealt with it all petite, bbw, slim thick, ebony, caramel, pale. I've had my experiences. I was a man whore. Well, still am lol

 **Linhardt** : Lol wow. I guess so u have. I guess idk what is ur ideal type. ****

Would u wanna see a type of ass so I could know if it’s a kind u would like?

**Sylvain** : Idk I just like what I like. I really don't have a preference. As long as I can fuck it then it's fine with me lol

 **Linhardt** : Ahh. I’m that makes sense. You are most certainly an ass man lol. Nothing wrong with liking a nice ass haha

What position do u like to fuck ass in?

Like doggy style? Face down ass up lo

**Sylvain** : Reverse cowgirl and prone bone

Byleth's Notes: _I had to research what a 'prone bone' was after detailing the report... I don't think I have heard that expression of a sexual act before... [11/10: 7AM]_

 **Linhardt** : Oh the last one is pretty nice. U can just bear hug them and they can run away and u can plow away at their ass.

I’m especially if it was a bug as that was tight and u could feel every part of your cock being clenched inside it as u make it clap

& what if u had someone that u could use to get satisfied just how u like whenever u need it? Someone that could show u what’s it’s like to get sucked till u cum and u could prone bone their big tight ass as much as u needed. 

Would u like that?

**Sylvain** : I mean yeah but I haven't found a woman suitable. To my interest

 **Linhardt** : You will. Or, find a woman that will take the time like no other to learn how to make u cum and then u won’t need to look any further.

**Sylvain** : That or they break my one role

 **Linhardt** : Which is?

**Sylvain** : That's another story for another time

**Linhardt** : I see. Lol, well then I will try and remember that for later.

& until u find a woman suitable for u If u want someone like that right now I think I could help with that

Like finding out what it’s like to get sucked until u cum

And u could get that right now

**Sylvain** : Linny. I'm not bi. Lol

 **Linhardt** : From what u been saying it just sounds like u aren’t being satisfied.

And, I feel like I know a little bit more about how to give you what you need.

 **Sylvain** : I see what you did there. Nice try lol. Hey, listen- my break is almost over. We Can continue this talk another time, okay?

**Linhardt** : Okay. Have a nice rest of your day, Sylvain.

**[Log End]**

* * *


	5. No Red Wolf Wanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A trend has started amongst the boys of Garreg Mach; while in the Red Wolf Moon, the boys have been abstaining from jerking off. A male group chat formed by Claude was made apparently to monitor this..."

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"First I have to monitor their activity with other people, but now I have to monitor their activity with themselves? And Claude is monitoring them all in a group chat??? What more do I have to do..." Byleth says to themselves as they just finish up on another report for Lady Rhea.

* * *

Group Name: Garreg Mach Boyz

Group Info: Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Raphael Kirsten, Ignatz Victor, Ferdinand von Aegir, Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran, Sylvain Jose Gautier

Byleth's Notes **:** _As the dawn of the Red Wolf Moon is upon us, a mysterious group chat of all boys was made by Claude. Its seemingly only purpose? To make sure no one cums..._ _[11/2: 7AM]_

**[1st of Red Wolf Moon: 5:00 PM]**

[ **multiple** **people added to group chat by Claude** ]

**Claude** : Hello, all! I hope everyone is having a nice day!

**Dimitri** : Claude, WHAT is this?!

**Sylvain** : Yeah, why did you randomly add us all in a chat?

Is it because the girls have one? Well news flash- we don't have to be like them...

**Raphael** : And what's with the cheesy group name? Garreg Mach Boyz?

**Claude** : What? I like it!

**Caspar** : And why all the guys but Hubert?

**Claude** : Huh? Oh, I must have forgotten to add him

One of the Black Eagles can if you want

[ **Felix left the group chat** ]

**Claude** : No!

[ **Felix was added to the group chat by Claude** ]

**Claude** : Hear me out first before you leave!

[ **Felix left the group chat** ]

**Ferdinand** : Claude- forget Felix. Why did you make this group chat?

**Linhardt** : All of these notifications have woken me out of my slumber... This _better_ be good...

**Ignatz** : And I am trying to study. Claude, what is this?

**Claude** : In terms of why I have summoned you all here I have been inspired to bring us all together to unify under one common goal!

**Dimitri** : I swear Claude if this is one of your schemes I have Lady Rhea on speed dial!

**Claude** : Chillax! 

**Dedue** : Unite under what? Is there an enemy approaching?

**Claude** : No. 

Well

If you count the enemy to be ourselves, then yes

**Sylvain** : Please explain before I am the next to leave following Felix

**Claude** : Okay, gosh- you guys are so persistent!

So, It is now the Red Wolf moon, and I have started to see this activity trend online that other academies are doing- and I think we should set an example over here at Garreg Mach since we are the best

**Raphael** : A trend? Of what?

**Caspar** : Claude, PLEASE tell me you are not about to say what I think you are about to...

**Claude** : Oh? You know what I am going to say? 

**Caspar** : Is this about No Red Wolf Wanking?...

**Claude** : Yes! So you seen it too!

I think we as men of the monastery should partake in this event- and show to them and the faculty the fortitude we posses

**Dimitri** : W-WHAT?!

**Ashe** : You have got to be kidding me...

I cannot concentrate on studying with all this

Does no one care about the test tomorrow?

**Ignatz** : I do, Ashe

However, this chat has fully diverted my attention...

**Ferdinand** : This is the big thing you want us all to 'unite' over?

**Lorenz** : Ew! Claude, I refuse to speak of such things like that with you! Let alone every one else!

**Caspar** : Those types of things are meaningless! Why the fuck would I care to do that?

**Claude** : Don't act like you don't do it. We _all_ do it

**Sylvain** : Well this has been fun guys, but I am leaving lol

**Linhardt** : I cannot believe you woke me up for this...

**Claude** : I think it would be fun guys; I as leader of the Golden Deer will show my strength and determination by not beating the chicken; to never empty my Golden Deer nuts with sinful thoughts! 

Of course you heathens couldn't do it- but I thought I'd start the conversation to inspire you all

**Ferdinand** : What?!

**Sylvain** : You are insane, Claude lol

**Dimitri** : And you are the LAST person to be talking about heathens

I follow Lady Rhea's words to the T. It is apparent she is monitoring us more heavily now that we have access to Crestbook that we are all on our best behaviors. I do no such sinful acts at all!

**Dedue** : Prince Dimitri, what about that time I walked in on you accidentally?

Wouldn't saying you don't at all be lying?

**Ferdinand** : Oh my...

**Caspar** : Ew!

**Dimitri** : DEDUE!!!

**Sylvain** : Now THIS just got interesting

Maybe I will stay after all

**Dedue** : We are all not children. We do not need to hide such trivial things amongst each other. 

We are all apart of the same monastery. We should not have shame to admit things to those we trust

However, whether one does or doesn't isn't Claude's concern

**Dimitri** : But that does not mean I do!!! You must have saw something you did not

And the lights were dark when you came in!

**Sylvain** : You are writing your own funeral right now, D

Take the L.

**Ignatz** : Claude, why do you care if we do that or not?

**Claude** : I want to see who is up to the challenge! If you guys are so 'holy' and not doing stuff like that then me telling you not to wank all month shouldn't be hard, no?

**Raphael** : Well... When you put it like that...

**Linhardt** : Well I will be too busy sleeping to do that kind of stuff. And even if I did- who would know?

You monitoring me Claude, you weirdo?

**Ashe** : Exactly

And some of us have better things to do than masterbate

Like, study

**Ferdinand** : Yeesh, you Blue Lions flunking _that_ badly you can't even enjoy yourselves for a couple of minutes?

**Caspar** : Lol

**Linhardt** : I sleep all day and I still am sure I will past the test tomorrow

That don't mean I am gonna bust a nut tho

**Lorenz** : I am going to throw up...

How do you leave group chats? Assistance, please

**Claude** : Well, if we are to see who would last the longest, then maybe we might need to monitor... Or be like Dedue and project honesty

Come on! I already rubbed one out yesterday so I am good to go! 

I know I could last the whole month. I don't know about Dimitri, Caspar, and Felix tho...

Oh, Felix isn't here...

**Caspar** : WHAT?!

WHY THE FUCK U THINK I WOULD FAIL?!

**Dimitri** : Claude, unlike you, I do not indulge in primal behaviors

I am too busy trying to be a rightful heir to the throne, lead the Holy Kingdom of Fearghus against blight, and past my exams

YOU are worried about whether or not we want to play 'see who doesn't jerk off'

Once I find out how to screen shot I am sending all of this to Lady Rhea

**Ferdinand** : Don't!

They will see my messages!

I was texting very uncouth for a Black Eagle and I cannot have her see that!

**Linhardt** : Snitch

**Sylvain** : kcmklED Cclaide how fucking dare youuuadklkm 

ad,,,

Youdont

knowasdad that

bitch

**Claude** : Huh?

**Ashe** : Is Sylvain okay?

[ **Felix was added to the group chat by Sylvain** ]

**Felix** : Claude you fucking asshole

You know nothing about me to say I would fail some arbitrary, baseless, irrelevant thing as 'No Red Wolf Wanking'

Are you three? You are such a fucking child

**Sylvain** : Sorry guys!

Felix was next to me when you added us

He was watching chat from my phone- even though he said he was not interested. He tried to text off my phone, and I tried to stop him

He managed to add himself back using my account, lol I did not add him back

**Claude** : Good, well Felix if you think it is so irrelevant then don't participate

You just are conceding defeat that you are incapable of not wanking all month, and that we are superior to you

**Felix** : Ohh no

No no no no no

That would never happen. Felix Hugo Fraldarius NEVER admits defeat

Never backs down

Never is incapable of doing things I set my mind to

And none of you are superior to me. No Golden Deer. Especially no Black Eagle

**Sylvain** : Well way to set him off, Claude...

**Ferdinand** : I beg your pardon? 

Do you realize we are in two different classes?

And I DON'T mean Houses at the monastery.

**Caspar** : Fuck OFF Felix!

You sound like the pent up braddy bastard who is so fixated on one thing that you probably can't go a fortnight without your hand glued to your dick

**Claude** : You... Just described yourself

**Sylvain** : Lol

**Caspar** : NO I DIDNT!!!

FINE! 

YOU WANNA SEE WHO REALLY IS AND ISN'T? I WILL WIN THIS STUPID FUCKING GAME- AND PROVE TO YOU WHO IS SUPERIOR

**Ferdinand** : Is you caps lock stuck?  
your*

**Sylvain** : Prolly from all the nut

lol

lemme stop

**Ashe** : ew...

**Linhardt** : If you yell any louder I might actually hear you, Caspar

**Caspar** : Fuck off...

**Sylvain** : Well I plan to have like- 20 hookups this month so idk about me

But until I get one of the lucky ladies to say yes, then I am in silly little game

**Felix** : Well then we might as well count Sylvain in fully- cause that ain't happening whatsoever

**Dimitri** : Lol

**Sylvain** : Hey! I am right next to you! 

**Lorenz** : I cannot believe you guys are agreeing to Claude's foolish games! I am not! Nope. Ew

**Ferdinand** : I kinda want to just to prove to Felix that I am superior to him. So, I will participate

**Felix** : I could bust one right now and I still would be superior to you

But for the sake of this stupid ass game and showing why I am better... Agh.

I'm in

**Ignatz** : Well that is shocking...

**Ashe** : I abide by Lady Rhea's rules, so doing this is no issue to me because I do not masterbate. So, I will compete if others are

**Dedue** : I agree. Prince Dimitri, your tenacity to follow Lady Rhea's rules of no sinful acts on monastery grounds shows no bounds. You would succeed in this task

**Dimitri** : Well, I appreciate your kind words about my ability to abstain from masterbating... I don't know if I should be happy or concerned about that

But, fine

I am in.

BUT THIS STAYS BETWEEN US!!!

**Sylvain** : You were the one talking about screenshots

Follow your own advice and then we are set

**Dimitri** : Fine! 

**Claude** : Yes! So then all the Blue Lions are in. Can my Golden Deer buds back me up?

**Raphael** : Well I am more interested in eating then wanking- but if others are gonna do it I am in. 

**Ignatz** : Well, since more people are saying yes than I thought... Okay, I will

**Lorenz** : You are all insane!

Agreeing with Claude?!?!?!?!?!

Wow

**Dimitri** : Lorenz, as a fellow Claude scheme watcher I honestly do not see any underhanded tactics about this

Plus, the more I think about it- proving to Lady Rhea and the other academies that we men of Garreg Mach are superior does sound intriguing

Be it- we are proving it in an arbitrary way... But still

**Lorenz** : I don't know how you managed to get everyone on board Claude, but...

AGH

I will stay in this chat to monitor YOU Claude!

If that means I have to occasionally update you on things I am NOT doing whatsoever... Fine!

**Claude** : Good! Now, what about the rest of the Black Eagles?

Linhardt? 

**Linhardt** : Oh my...

Sure. Being in this group chat has proven to be more enjoyable than sleeping

But, I think I am going to take another nap

For the whole month and win lol

**Claude** : You do that Linhardt! I'm glad we are all seemingly on board!

**Sylvain** : Is someone going to ask Hubert to participate?

**Caspar** : I think he would say no

**Linhardt** : That, or tell Edelgard

**Ferdinand** : I agree as well. 

With both

**Claude** : Hm... Okay. Well then this starts the beginning of No Red Wolf Wanking!!!

May the best man... Stay abstinent! 

**Caspar** : I cannot believe this...

**Sylvain** : Letting y'all know right now I will be the first to lose since I plan to fuck a bitch tonight

**Lorenz** : Sylvain! How dare you speak of our female classmates that way!

**Dimitri** : SYLVAIN!!! How dare you speak of our female classmates in that way!

**Claude** : Those came in at the same time lol...

**Caspar** : Nearly identical

**Linhardt** : Give us updates why don't you

**Sylvain** : Okay!

**Linhardt** : I was joking...

**Felix** : Okay I am muting this stupid chat- bye

[ **Felix is offline** ]

**Claude** : And yet he does not try to leave, lol

This month should be interesting~

**Dimitri** : Ugh... Very...

[ **Log End** ]

* * *


	6. Linhardt; Turning The Straight Sylvain Questionable?, Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another day, another attempt. Linhardt is trying once more to get into Sylvain's pants..."

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"Again, Linhardt? Really? Is he trying to make Sylvain fail No Red Wolf Wanking? Who knows, but I question now if he will succeed..." Byleth said to themselves as they finish putting together yet another report...

* * *

Group Info: Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring

Byleth's Notes **:** _I started to monitor more of Linhardt's conversations moreso as the month went on. Then, one day, I found a chat log of Linhardt speaking with Sylvain. This time however, things got interesting as Linhardt continued to convince Sylvain. I suppose one's sexual behavior does not have to align with their sexual identity, orientation, or expression- but would Sylvain get sucked off by a guy?... [11/15: 7AM]_

**[14th of Red Wolf Moon: 2:13 PM]**

**Linhardt** : Wyd now?

**Sylvain** : Just got back from the Manuela's nurse office. One of the new Blue Lion recruits fired a Fire spell at another boys' ass! I tried to jump in the way to make them avoid it, and got hit in the sternum

**Linhardt** : Well that doesn’t sound like the proper way to spend your day. R u okay

**Sylvain** : I'm always alright but damn that really hurt.

**Linhardt** : Lol. Ur a tough soldier.

**Sylvain** : I'm a warrior spirit.

**Linhardt** : Then u can take a lot then

**Sylvain** : I've dealt with a lot in my life

I need something to ease the pain... Manuela's shit ain't doin' it

**Linhardt** : I can see why u might after that. & with dealing with a lot that's All the more reason why someone to tend to u.

**Sylvain** : I don't need tending, I need a fuckin' nut

This stupid no wanking shit we are doing? I can't do it alright!

Too many hot girls. Too many lifted up skirts to where I see dainty panties

Too many times I wanted to rub one out after a very stressed day and my ego said 'nope, you will lose'

**Linhardt** : Understandable. And u need someone that can learn to help u release in any way possible too. Since the girls you had done it with can't make you cum

**Sylvain** : ... Where do you release nowadays

**Linhardt** : Sleep lol. I also tend to find release in talks like this. Sympathizing with someone that u aren’t the only one that has bottled up stuff, and that u aren’t wrong in how u feel can be calming. Makes u feel less like an alien

Sometimes u can find release in helping someone else in theirs. If u are a giving type of person

**Sylvain** : Do that on a daily.

But

This is like background towards release.

8/10 woman get to swollen and I can't continue.

**Linhardt** : 😳

Well then u need to find compatibility.

U can’t just be pounding and now allow their bodies to be in sync with what u need to finish. At the same time, they need to open their bodies to taking all that u can give.

Maybe inching it in slower at first. Fucking them wt the right angle. Knowing when u go deep. Then when they know that and relax u can fuck deeper. And harder. And faster

**Sylvain** : I've tried it all. Their not use to 1. Duration, 2. Knowledge, and 3. My drive

**Linhardt** : Well for 1 u can train someone to endure. Especially when every second they are going to thinking how to make u cum. For 2 if u property open someone up to you whatever u can give they can take. U have to give them that time. 

And for 3 it it’s a combination of 1 and 2.

However. If u meet someone who went u to fuck them as much as u want to fuck then the drives overlap. Someone who would want u to push them and go deeper so u could nut deep inside their guts

**Sylvain** : I know

It's so annoying that no one gets it

I need release and before I enact in random acts kinda gotta find a chick to tango

Like one I know

Not some shady girl at a tavern. 

I have _some_ standards...

**Linhardt** : I know u will find a chick to tango and hope u do. 

But in the meantime, u could get a free dance now, and release all u need to right now. And maybe even learn a thing or too

If u need release, then come release

**Sylvain** : Linhardt. I told you I'm not bi.

I know you look kinda feminine- but it is different, you know?

You are bi, right?

**Linhardt** : Yes, I am. I enjoy thoughts of licking pussy and sucking dick lol

**Sylvain** : Lol

**Linhardt** : Then... Why not jerk off?

Forget the stupid challenge Claude set up

Or, don't tell 'em lol

**Sylvain** : My ego would not be able to do that.

Plus, I don't masterbate

Takes a lot to. Being in pussy is the best way

**Linhardt** : Hm... Okay. So I can see why then you would need to fuck to get a nut.

**Sylvain** : More of a duration thing really

On their end

**Linhardt** : When u fuck women, does it usually take a while for u to get to release? Or do u take your time cause u like to enjoy it

**Sylvain** : Both

**Linhardt** : How do u need to fuck to be satisfied?

**Sylvain** : What ever

**Linhardt** : Lol it’s interesting u say whatever feels good but also crave to be better satisfied. Maybe u need to not accept getting whatever. And find someone that won’t accept whatever from u and wants to do whatever they can do fuck u how u deserve

Like, if u had a females ass up against your cock and u inserted it as deep as u needed it to be I bet sliding your whole cock in and out of their tight ass. Every time you thrust in you hear them moan every time your tip hits their guts. 

**Sylvain** : Lol

Regardless of performance it comes down to duration. 

It's a situational thing but I guess the key thing is duration/stamina

**Linhardt** : Hm... So, a lot of the times even when u fuck a girl u don’t cum?

**Sylvain** : Most

**Linhardt** : Wow. Well u definitely deserve to cum. Especially if u know u are giving it your all to satisfy them.

I see. So would u need someone that when it’s time for u to bust that you can trust can take the dick. Someone that can sit their ass up as each thrust u slide deeper inside their tight ass. 

**Sylvain** : We can go in your room if there is no one around when we do. Or deep in the fields

**Linhardt** : We wouldn't be bothered if we did it in my room, but if someone seen you leave then that might be an issue.

I happen to know the best places to go sleep and not be bothered.

Like, the top floor of the monastery where we are not suppose to go lol

**Sylvain** : I May take your offer on oral but

That's it

**Linhardt** : Well we can start somewhere. And when u are comfortable with getting more then like I said u can have someone ready to satisfy u whenever u want

So if u just want oral then we can in my room

**Linhardt** : U wanna nut down my throat rn?

**Sylvain** : Not tonight.

My side hurts a bit lol

**Linhardt** : Whatever rocks your boat.

**Sylvain** : But I gotta say, Linhardt- you are a sweet talker lo

Better than me prolly

Do you do roleplay?

**Linhardt** : I mean maybe back in the day. I think being aware and vocal about what makes u tick only helps. I like to talk about what will happen. What I can and will do. And have that be something that can stimulate someone physically mentally. U seeing just how pleased u could be as u are sucked.

**Sylvain** : Just sounds like some porn-type shit the way you talk

**Linhardt** : Well I talk about what I can do. You think I couldn't suck you like I say I will?

**Sylvain** : Oral is oral it's nice or it's unpleasant

**Linhardt** : Well I don’t even understand how to give unpleasant oral and I’m good without knowing lol.

Who knows u might not think oral is just oral when u get sucked til u cum for the first time

I’m sure u would want to get pleasing head. For someone to want to make u cum. Who would suck u slowly as they deepthroat u so u feel every inch of your cock inside a wet mouth

And don’t u think u deserve to get that? Lol

**Sylvain** : I don't believe in deserving

**Linhardt** : I would at least think someone like u that gives with no receive would at least feel that they deserve to have a sexual experience that challenged them. Or have earned it.

Because then that means the release u have been getting is what u get. But I think u can get more. And I think apart of that is wanting more

Or in your case- perhaps needing more Lol

**Sylvain** : Maybe

**Linhardt** : If u were fucking a girl and she had already cam, so u believe u also deserve to cum as well?

Or no

**Sylvain** : Mmm... Well...

You got me there. Lol

**Linhardt** : May I ask how big you are?

**Sylvain** : Lol. 

I haven't really measured it.

Just know its big enough to make the girls soar from pounding away at them

**Linhardt** : Mmm

I don't have a gag reflex

**Sylvain** : Oh?

**Linhardt** : Don't believe me- then we will see 😘😈

**Sylvain** : Perhaps, perhaps

I will chat with you later, 'kay? 

**Linhardt** : Okay. See you

[ **Log End** ]

* * *


	7. Ashe and Sylvain's Sexual Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A regular conversation turns into much more as talks of hookups and speaking ill of Lady Rhea's name ensues..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -11/9/2020-  
> "The little hearts are suppose to imply that someone is liking the actual comment that was left, since on Facebook and such you are able to react like that" - @Sonicravenx.

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"This isn't much of me monitoring sexual activity, and more like monitoring two people who might potentially fight one day... But, I suppose I understand why Ashe would get defensive?..." Byleth said to themselves as they finish putting together yet another report...

* * *

Group Info: Ashe Duran, Sylvain Jose Gautier

Byleth's Notes **:** _Once this 'No Red Wolf Wanking' started I paid more close attention to the men in that group chat... So, all the boys except Hubert. Sylvain, the obvious main focus, has so many chats it's hard to even get them all in order. But, I noticed he had an interesting conversation with Ashe- which leads me to believe they must have chatted often outside Crestbook about this topic; either that or I have not scrolled far enough up to the earlier conversations pertaining this. However, this particular conversation sparked interest in Ashe to me; not that he is someone to watch, but perhaps he is not one I should be looking out for... [11/6: 7AM]_

**[5th of Red Wolf Moon: 2:07 PM]**

**Sylvain** : What’s up

**Ashe** : Not much. My coffee mug came today. I'm trying it out right now.

**Sylvain** : Oh that’s cool. What does it look like

**Ashe** : **[sends photo]**

I got excited and put coffee in it already, but it should be fully charged before I use it for the first time.

**Sylvain** : Is that like a mug self heating mug?

**Ashe** : Yeah. If the coffee in it is hotter than the target temperature, it will wait till it cools down to the target temperature and then it will maintain the temperature of the coffee for an hour and a half. If it's colder than the target temperature (l _ike my coffee is now_ ) it will warm up the coffee until it reaches the target temperature, and then maintain it for a while.

It pairs to my phone using an app that tells me what the target temperature is ( _and allows me to set it_ ) and it tells me what the current battery percentage is.

**Sylvain** : Interesting. A very nice buy for someone who enjoys coffee as much as you do for sure lol. I kind of like little life hack stuff like that.

**Ashe** : Yeah. Further proof that I take my coffee seriously. Lol. More so than Lonato did. He grossly overpaid for coffee that doesn't even taste good, and drinks his coffee out of disposable paper cups.

**Sylvain** : U should do coffee reviews or something. You might be a connoisseur of coffee

**Ashe** : Hm, perhaps Lol  
❤  
1

**Sylvain** : Seems like you always talk to me about drinking coffee or something. I mean most of the nations drink it lol  
❤  
1

Shoot. Have u ever thought of like growing your own coffee? U have an abundance of area in the greenhouse to do so lol.

**Ashe** : Hm, I could. But I might need a lot of beans, and it takes awhile. I drink coffee too much lol 

**Sylvain** : I mean that is true. But to me what this reads is ‘it’s possible’. And, if u did do it it might be cheaper to grow your own versus buying. Idk the math but it sounds like it should lol. Might take longer tho. 

Maybe look into how much u would need, and how long it would take to grow a cup of it. And then u might see how much u realistically would need

**Ashe** : Yeah. Every bean has a different flavor. Might be interesting to try that some time, but not realistic for everyday source.

**Sylvain** : Depending on how grand it might have to be, then yeah but an interesting idea. But I think u doing coffee related videos would be interesting.

**Ashe** : There's more natural light in the quad than my room. Perhaps I could set something up outside? 

**Sylvain** : Or ask to borrow the kitchen area from the workers. Maybe show off the right brands u like, or what’s hot this season beans, or maybe like techniques lol

And u can show off your heated mug too lol  
❤  
1

**Ashe** : Yeah. I've watched a lot of videos about coffee. Some people get free products if they're famous enough.

**Sylvain** : Yeah like sponsorships. Idk I think that might be an idea to think about. I’m all for pushing u into potential opportunities man, so I think you could do it

**Ashe** : Yup

**Sylvain** : Speaking of opportunities... what about getting u some potential nut opportunities 👀

**Ashe** : Well I have had opportunities to do it without getting caught Lol

**Sylvain** : Oh like when u jerk off? Do u not have like a lock on your door or do u do it in like other places?

**Ashe** : No I do. But I often go in and out my dorm to the library so much that locking it becomes trivial. And I trust my fellow students to not evade my privacy. So it is quite often always unlocked.

**Sylvain** : I see lol well I would assume if you are going to jerk off u would lock it momentarily. Unless u enjoy the risk of getting caught 😈

**Ashe** : It's not always open, but... Most of the time open lol

**Sylvain** : Ahh. So then it is safe to assume that you have already tapped out on No Red Wolf Wanking?

**Ashe** : Yeah. Lol

It's hard man. 

I know I made it seem like I just study and stuff, but sometimes a boy has to do what a boy has to do

**Sylvain** : Nice lol. Well I am talking about getting u nut opportunities that don’t involve you and your hand.

Hopefully u still have nut left for more lol

You do remember our little arrangement, right?

**Ashe** : I figured. That's why I almost said no Nutting opportunities that involve other people. Lol

And yes, I do. You want to help me get a girl to potentially date or get laid since I am still a virgin, I know

**Sylvain** : Lol yes the goal is making your next experience not with your hand my friend. Have u been in the mood to pop another nut in a girl instead of on a handkerchief?

**Ashe** : Yes lol, but it has been a bit hard to during all that has been going on.

And, I need to make sure it is not some girl with a bunch of STDs

I don't know the girls you go after, but I don't want anything

**Sylvain** : Hey!

**Ashe** : Plus. Lady Rhea is strict on what we can and cannot do. Like, I don't wanna go against her

But in an appropriate way, I want to go out on a date- but I am nervous

So, regardless of hookup or not- I appreciate you helping me find a girlfriend, Sylvain.

**Sylvain** : No worries! I am here to help my fellow Blue Lions in need!

But don't worry about all of that Lady Rhea crap

Just do what you want

**Ashe** : Sylvain, it is not wise to go against Lady Rhea. 

Losing my virginity is not as important as disobeying Lady Rhea.

**Sylvain** : Gosh, loosen Lady Rhea's grip around your neck!

Listen- if you are worried about STDs and such you can communicate with a girl you are set up with. You can plan to do whatever as long as you need. 

And when it is time if there is a special place you need to be at or whatever- I got you

So if u wanted some head it can happen lol

**Ashe** : Sylvain, please stop suggesting this because it's not gonna happen

**Sylvain** : Lol first u say u were in the mood then u say stop suggesting. 

**Ashe** : Being in the mood and being able to are two different things. I've told you before Lady Rhea is strict about what I do. I don't feel like lying to her just so I can lose my virginity. It's not that important to me

**Sylvain** : To me it just sounds more like u just don’t wanna, and not that u can’t leave. Because, u have left lol so, not impossible is what I’m saying

**[Ashe is offline]**

**Sylvain** : Tsk, whatever lol

[ **Log End** ]

* * *


	8. Anonymously Sexting Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One night, a mysterious figure pops up in Claude's inbox asking for one and only thing- his cock"

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"These cases are getting more and more weird for my first day on as admin... How can I track them if I don't even know who they are?..." Byleth said to themselves. They then flip through the pages of the report that they made today and start to re-read it...

* * *

Group Info: Claude von Riegan, Anonymous 

Byleth's Notes: _Along with some other students that is naturally going to be high on my watch list, Claude is most certain one. The self-proclaimed scheme master himself MUST have some ulterior motive to using this service as it really is unlike him to really need it to socialize since he is so extroverted in class. That being said, his chats have not been really explicit- shocking, right?. Has he not been doing sexual things? Is the service still too new to find anything out? Or, is he that cunning that even I can't track it? Perhaps not as cunning as one would think, as one day I started to dive deeper- and found a chat that was archived. Claude had a conversation with an Anonymous profile! Why? I did not even know that you could do that! I need to inform Lady Rhea of this, but, before I do that- I need to get to the bottom of this; why would Claude have this conversation so publicly on chat with someone that he didn't even know?... [9/16: 11AM]_

**[10th of Horsebow Moon: 10:00 PM]**

**Anon:** Hello  
  


**Claude:** Who this lol  
  


**Anon:** I don’t think we know each other. Lol  
  


**Claude:** Ok then.... lol  
  


**Anon:** I mean u added me back, so didn’t think whether u did or not mattered  
What’s up  
  


**Claude:**  
It don't really. Just like to kno who i'm talking to. Ya kno  
  


**Anon:** Lol I just randomly added people on my suggested to see who would add back. Unfortunately I don’t think I actually know u if u think I’m someone u know lol  
Wyd  
  


**Claude** : I see... Lol  
Nothin omw back to the dorms. Wyd  
  


**Anon** : Just listening to music. If u aren’t busy we could chill if u wanted any  
  


**Claude** : If I wanted any hmm😎  
I want a lot of things  
  


**Anon** : I pressed send to early lol. I mean like If u wanted any head  
  


**Claude:** Head? Like, sucking my dick?  
  


**Anon** : Yeah, lol  
  


**Claude** : And why would someone so obscure as you want with my Reigan dick?  
  


**Anon** : Lol if you wanted some head then maybe you will find out what I want with it  
So u would want some? Lol it could be between us if u did. N I’m pretty good at it  
  


**Claude** :   
Ew a secret. I like secrets

Byleth's Notes: _By this point, the only thing that makes the most sense is that Claude is toying with him... Right? [9/16: 11AM]_

**Anon** : Lol. Have u ever cam from head before  
  


**Claude** : Ya once or twice. 

  
**Anon** : Nice. Then u know what getting good head feels like and I’m sure after I’m done I’ll have your legs shaking eyes rolled back.   
Might even Deepthroat u until u nut.   
Does that sound nice?  
  


**Claude** : Lol  
Ya id say so. Deepthroat now that's somethin not a lot of women can do  
Your gonna have to work for that nut. I don't get off to easy especially just from head  
Gotta suck me like a windstorm lmao

  
**Anon** : I have never sucked someone and not made them cum. Lol so I know I will make u cum and it will feel like heaven  
And that’s why some people decide to get head from me on the low lol I am passionate about sucking dick. Women aren’t  
I’ll start off slow massaging your cock with my tongue and as u get hard I’ll start to suck your tip and slowly deepthroat your cock making your eyes roll back.  
  


**Claude** : I see, so that's your schtick   
Why on the low?

**Anon** : I mean idk who is with u or your situation. Most would rather keep the fact I’m sucking them on the low- especially from anyone near the likes of Lady Rhea. Don't you agree? But I mean if u don’t think so ok lol

**Claude** : Hm, I see  
I suppose that makes sense in that regard  
Though, that would only be the case if they are monitoring chat...  
  
  
 **Anon** : What?

Byleth's Notes: _What?! Is he on to me!? [9/16: 11:15AM]_

**Claude** : Nothing, I am just voicing my thoughts on something unrelated.  
So what the plan then? wya?  
  
  
 **Anon** : We could try when u want it

**Claude** : Really? Whenever lol

**Anon** : Yes lol. Whenever you need to empty your load. I'm there I swear. 

**Claude** : Even in the heat of battle? When we are down in the trenches and my I need a delicate hand to ease my tension away? lol

**Anon** : Most certain lol

**Claude** : Lol naughty

**Anon** : How big r u?

**Claude** : Idk what you consider big. You'll have to find that out on your own lol

**Anon** : Hmmm lol  
ok  
Wyd  
  


**Claude** : Not a lot hanging out  
Just been doing last minute tasks around the monastery before I head in  
  


**Anon** : R u busy later  
  


**Claude** : Not that I know of.  
Tho, I suppose that could change lol  
  


**Anon** : Would u want some head later then lol  
  


**Claude** : Hm... Perhaps lol  
Meeting up and seeing where the night takes us might be intriguing.

**Anon** : Has it been awhile since I got some lol

  
**Claude** : Yea its been a lil while  
  


**Anon** : I see well we might have to change that.  
Whenever u need a nut I can suck one outta you.  
Two if u r lucky lol.  
And if I have to work for it then that just means for time u are gonna be in heaven as I deepthroat u  
  
  
 **Claude** : I respect the dedication to the craft of sucking dick. lol

  
**Anon** : Lol.  
If sucked u until you cum you can cum again?  
If so, I could suck u until u wake up and get hard in my mouth and start sucking around your tip.  
U might not be able to take how much pleasure u might be in

**Claude** : Oof lol  
You tryna drain me lol  
Yes I can Its wicked sensitive tho  
  


**Anon** : I’ll go nice and slow so it’s not too much.  
Make your toes curl as u feel my tongue lick circles around your tip and slowly inch your cock into my throat.  
Massage your balls as I start to good faster and deeper.  
U can grab my head and start throat fucking me too  
  


**Anon** : Yeah? What else?  
That's just beautiful 😆  
Tease me with a good time why don't you  
  


Byleth's Notes: _I can't tell if he is serious at all, or bating anon to meet to see who they are... [9/16: 11:30AM]  
  
_

**Anon** : Lol I will edge you as long as u can keep doing.  
Suck u 'til you have no cum left.  
I want to see your body shaking from pleasure.  
Hopefully u have a lot back up. Cause when I suck it all out it will be really intense lol

  
**Claude** : So what's up?  
Meet me near the sauna's by the dorms.  
We can go in the cut.  
Where r u  
  


**Anon** : I gotta get ready then if u wanna rn. Lol we can meet somewhere.   
U wanna do it there? What if we get caught?

**Claude** : Lol really? Coincidence.  
I would assume someone like you is used to risking danger

**Anon** : I suppose so. But I just have to look presentable  
Plus  
I discovered this new spell that suppresses my gag reflex. Perhaps you can be the first I test it on lol

**Claude** : Oh?   
Well I would like to see this spell in use then  
So come do it rn.   
I'm sitting on the bench outside rn  
Where are you

**Anon** : Give me a minute lol

**Claude** : Mhmm

**[10th of Horsebow Moon: 10:20 PM]**

  
  
**Claude** : You still alive, my little anonymous sucker?

  
  
**[10th of Horsebow Moon: 10:35 PM]**

**Claude** : Hello?...  
Ugh...

  
  
**[11th of Horsebow Moon: 1:50 PM]**

**Anon** : My bad something came up!  
But, maybe we can link up later!  
Maybe we can think of another place to go later  
Hit me up when you get this!

  
Byleth's Notes: _It is my assumption that perhaps this 'anon' person- who I am still unsure if they are a male or female- had reservations about Claude's very direct attempts to meet them out in the open. They seemingly backed off after Claude made that attempt. Hm. I need to get to the bottom of who this is! Perhaps, Claude might be an asset in finding this out for me... [9/16: 11:45AM]_

[ **Log End** ]  
  


* * *


	9. Anonymously Sexting Claude, Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth is swiftly attempting to uncover who this anonymous person is texting students throughout the days. Days after Claude's first encounter, Byleth might have scored a lead as the two entities speak once more..."

*****Garreg Mach Crestbook Admin Login*****

Username: theashenone

Password: ********

_Login successful!_

"I never thought that doing this admin stuff would lead me to playing detective unknowingly with Claude... What more will I discover today... I think we are both on the same page on finding out who this is! He- just, doesn't know that we are..." said Byleth as they log in once more to detail another report. 

* * *

Group Info: Claude von Riegan, Anonymous 

Byleth's Notes: _As the anonymous profile on Crestbook continued their sexting spree I started to follow them more closely. Surely, they would soon slip up and reveal who they are in some way. This brings me to a couple days later, where Claude decided to finally respond back to the anonymous profile. Just what is Claude's goal in all of this?... [9/16: 12PM]_

**[11th of Horsebow Moon: 11:18 AM]**

**Anon** : Hey

**[11th of Horsebow Moon: 9:10 PM]**

**Anon** : You there?

**[13th of Horsebow Moon: 9:00 AM]**

**Anon** : Claude?

**[15th of Horsebow Moon: 6:18 PM]**

**Anon:** Hello...

**Claude:** Hello my little anon sexter  
To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?

**Anon** : Hey!   
Sorry to bother you. I been trying to get ahold of you

**Claude** : I know. I see all the days where you been saying 'hello' 'hello' 'hello' to me  
You keep doing that 

**Anon** : You can say that I stay persistent with wanting to suck a dick.  
R u free to get some tonight?  
We can do your dorm if you don't have anyone over

**Claude** : And why not yours?  
You don't have one here? lol

**Anon** : I am at the monastery lol

**Claude** : Okay but that doesn't mean that you are a student  
R we unable to do it at ur dorm?  
& What about the spot I talked about last time? It's pretty secure back there- I go there when I wanna play hooky from class lol  
  
  
Byleth's Notes: _What?! A hooky spot??? I will be sure to investigate this area later in the day to vet it of any future student skippers... Also, he is right- this 'anon' might not even be a student... Could it be another member of the faculty? If so... It would make sense since they know that we have admin access to the chats... But, totally against the rules Lady Rhea set in place... Hm... [9/16: 12PM]_

**Anon** : I walked by there a bit ago- there is people.  
Really I could do it basically anytime tonight.  
It might be the best to do it at your dorm  
Usually people are the most suspicious of you when you are out and about- not in your dorm lol

  
 **Claude** : Oh? You must be someone that knows a bit about me then to ascertain that lol  
& It's not even night yet so that could change.  
And there is not anyone there now  
And I still wanna know your dorm  
  
  
 **Anon** : I'm right near the cafeteria

**Claude** : ...  
Where you are right now?  
Or where your dorm is?

**Anon** : Well, where I reside isn't too far from there as well...

**Claude** : Hm... Okay.  
I'm walkin' down to get some dinner rite now.  
I'll get ahold of you when I'm done?  
I'll wear something tight where you can see my budge  
Since I'm sure you will be looking from afar as I do so

**Anon** : Lol that does sound like a nice delight  
And okay  
  
  


Byleth's Notes: _Well, now it sounds like Claude has a stalker... I need to monitor this carefully so that Claude is not put in any danger OR someone's bed... [9/16: 12:15PM]_

**[15th of Horsebow Moon: 8:56 PM]**

**Claude** : So how far from the dorms are you rn?

**Anon** : Not far. I am near the fishing spot. U could walk from there to here basically.

**Claude** : Hm...  
So, a bit ago- when you were talking about what you wanted to do to me... Why is it you only give head?  
  
  
 **Anon** : Didn’t say I only give head. That’s just what I offered u. Lol  
  


 **Claude** : I see sneaky sneaky

**Anon** : Lol I mean if u wanted more let’s see if u can keep going after I suck u dry.  
It would also depends on exactly how big u are too if u wanted more

**Claude** : Around 8-8 ½

Byleth's Notes: _Before, Claude refused to give a number. What inspired him this time? And, is that accurate? Woah... [9/16: 12:25PM]_

**Anon** : Mmmmm  
I see. Well then we will see about more. I can use every part of me to make u nut.  
How much u wanna cum rn lol

**Claude** : Lol  
As much as Edelgard wants to fuck Teach  
Or, as much as Raphael wants to devour an entire lunch's wore of food  
Hm, well- maybe not as much as his urge to scarf down food lol  
  
  
 **Anon** : Really?

Byleth's Notes: _What?! Edelgard does?... Well, I guess I would be lying if by now I said I said I was surprised... [9/16: 12:26PM]_

**Claude** : Yeah lol  
Teach, is this you?

**Anon** : No lol

**Claude** : Well, how would I know

**Anon** : I love Manuela

**Claude** : Oh yeah- you DEFINETLY are not Teach  
Because they would never type that  
Not even anonymously  
  


Byleth's Notes: _Lol. Well, I can confirm this is not me. And, I most certainly would never ever ever say that. But, whoever this is knows a bit about me too... Hm... Who could this be?... [9/16: 12:27PM]_

**Anon** : I can suck u as many times u can cum as long as u want. Leave your body shaking  
Nut in the back of my throat and I’ll keep sucking lol  
Drain all your stress and your cum

**Claude** : Well everyone knows I got enough stress to go around lol

**Anon** : Has it been awhile since u last cam?  
  


 **Claude** : Hm... You know, that is a good question...  
Ya you could say that!  
I been kinda busy lately to do that stuff  
Shocking coming from me, right? lol

**Anon** : I see... well especially if the tribulations of the monastery has been giving you a hard time I bet it would be nice to just sit down as your hard cock gets sucked and deepthroated.  
U feeling a wet tongue lick and kiss all your stress away as u throat fuck me  
does that sound like that would help?

**Claude** : Hm, well the more you speak on it- yeah I cant even remember the last time I got to do that!  
I'd be lying if this conversation didn't spark thoughts in my mind to awake my little fellow. lol 

**Anon** : Well don't go busting away before you can shoot it down my throat  
ill massage that hard on with my tongue all night if u want it. make u cum as many times as u can bust

**Claude** : Unfortunately for me- but fortunately for you- I have been saved up for awhile  
its been saved for awhile! its been some time since I've got off

**Anon** : Then it will only feel better as I lick my tongue on the tip of your cock  
Swirling around it as I get your cock nice and wet.  
Slowly, I inch your cock down my throat so u can feel every part of my mouth sucking on u. massage your balls as I deepthroat u  
I might have your toes clenching and legs twitching when I'm done lol  
  


 **Claude** : Lmao  
Sounds like a real possibility. You know- when its really good I do start to shake- not gonna lie. But, I can't even remember the last time that's happened or the last time I had my toes curl.  
If only some anonymous deity that has come down in my days of sorrow and bent up loads could fix that... Preferably in the next 15 mins out behind the sauna  
  


 **Anon** : Of trust me I can give you a full body orgasm.

**Claude** : Do it my little anon sexter.  
It absolutely drives me CRAZY there's just somethin about the in a women's eyes  
When she's either licking my cock/balls or has my cock all the way down her thought, and she looks up and stairs in my eyes!  
There's just something about that that makes it hard to stay in control and not cum rite then and there!  
Do it to me  
  
  
 **Anon** : Well I'm sure that what i do is better than what any woman has done lol. if u have not had your toes curl or your legs twist from getting your nice juicy cock sucked then I will suck u slow and sloppy as long as u need til u feel that way.  
Once I know how to suck u just how u like I wont stop until u cum all of your load down my throat  
massaging and licking your balls as I jerk ur fat cock  
smack your hard cock against my cheek as i kiss and suck your balls and when I'm done let u throat fuck me. I wonder if u can make me gag

  
 **Claude** : Do it slow and sloppy. now that's the way to go!  
there's only been a few women who haven't gagged while suckin my cock!  
Show me you can be one of the few  
  


 **Anon** : Well I can make it so i have no gag reflex.  
So when i slowly slide your cock down my throat it will fit perfectly. t  
Then i can deepthroat u slowly so u feel your tip massaging against the back of my throat.  
I'll shove ur dick so far down i could lick ur balls while ur whole cock is in my mouth.  
Does that sound nice

  
 **Claude** : Oh~ My little anon fairy!  
Your really gettin me hard talkin about suckin my cock slow n sloppy.  
There's somethin about my soakin wet cock while its all the way down a women's thought especially when she looks up almost with tears in there eyes  
ya that sure does sound nice. I think I've only had that happen maybe once

**Anon** : Well if u think that's nice imagine someone like me doing it lol.  
I suck til I have tears I'm running and it is all worth it as i look at ur in complete pleasure; moaning and shaking from getting suck so passionately.  
Tasting ur pre cum as I tease u with my tongue messaging the tip of your tongue.  
Jerking u and sucking u slowly and gently so u can feel every part of my tongue against u.  
n and if ur so hard why not i show u just what i mean right now. lol  
I mean, kept me waiting long enough let me show u what the best head of your life might feel like

  
 **Claude** : Shit its been a min and talkin like that I just might embarrass myself lol  
Fuck im about to have to go for a walk and get some fresh air lol.  
The best head of my life. that sure does sound nice. anything after that just doesn't sound worth it!

**Anon** : U don't have to be ashamed at wanting so badly to be sucked and the best thing is I can suck u whenever u need it and ill suck u as long as u need until I swallow every last dip of cum u can give me.  
I'll suck u till u beg me to stop if u need.  
When ur cock is in my mouth u wont think about stress the kids the baby momma u will just feel happy and the want to release all ur cum in me  
'n i could give u that starting rn lol

**Claude** : Yes! Let's do that now!  
Show me all that you can do to me. Put me in heaven before I leave this plane  
Let's go do it. Right behind the sauna. Or maybe in the quad!

**Anon** : I... Would rather do it indoors please...  
  


**Claude** : You scared of getting caught, my little anon kitty?

**Anon** : Lol what  
Well, yes. Aren't you?

**Claude** : I'm Claude.  
If you know me so well you should know I am not scared of getting caught getting my nut sucked through the straw called your mouth  
Come on if you really want it so badly come do it behind there. No one will suspect a thing  
You want this cock don't you?

**Anon** : Yes...  
But...

**Claude** : I might bust my load before your mouth gets around it! Better hurry back to the sauna.  
Or would u wanna go to the quad?  
Maybe behind the church?

**Anon** : Um...

**Claude** : Okay okay. We can do my room  
But I hope u like the lights on. I wanna see your face gag on my cock

**Anon** : Actually, I was hoping that you could just be in your dorm.  
I walk in when it is safe and clear  
Lights off  
You laying completely naked in bed  
And I just come in and suck u under the covers  
And when I feel your cum oozing down my throat I will just leave  
  
  
 **Claude** : Ah... I see, so you wanna stay anon even when you are sucking me down

**Anon** : If you were in my position you would understand why...  
Can I suck you?

**Claude** : Ok. I'm already naked.  
Door unlocked  
Walk in and slobber me down

**Anon** : Is there no one around?

**Claude** : Dimitri, Lorenz, and Felix I know are not in their dorms. I don't know about anyone else who is around me. 

**Anon** : Okay. I'm coming

**Claude** : If i get flaccid before you arrive you better suck it back up you slutty anon

**Anon** : Okay lol

**[15th of Horsebow Moon: 9:11 PM]**

**Claude** : Everything alright there my anon butterfly?  
Hello?

**[15th of Horsebow Moon: 9:33 PM]**

**Claude** : U get lost?

**[15th of Horsebow Moon: 10:12 PM]**

**Anon** : The coast WASN'T clear...  
The exact people who you said were not there were there  
I tried to wait for them to get out the hall, but they did not.  
We might have to try another day. I don't feel at ease  
I'm sorry

**Claude** : Hm... So they were there... Okay lol  
Have a nice night

**Anon** : Okay...   
Sorry...

Byleth's Notes: _Claude must have came to the same conclusion I did; whoever this anon person is Lorenz, Felix, or Dimitri might have gotten a glimpse of them in real life! If questioned about who was in the hallway at that time perhaps we might uncover who it might have been... This has for sure gotten interesting... [9/16: 12:52PM]_

[ **Log End** ]

* * *


End file.
